Una vida sin ti no es vida
by Lord of the castle
Summary: Historia creada a partir del último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Sherlock."John está muy afectado por la pérdida de su amigo y a penas puede rehacer su vida"
1. Chapter 1

Tú…

Volvió a su casa, fatigado, exhausto. Había tenido que cambiar de piso. No podía volver al podía. "Demasiados recuerdos", decía él. Todavía estaba muy afectado, apenas comía y sólo salía de casa para ir a trabajar. Desde que había perdido a su mejor amigo en aquel trágico caso, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo para el Dr. John Watson. Su vida era monótona, aburrida. Ya nada le parecía divertido o meramente interesante. La Sra. Hudson le había pedido que por favor mirara en los objetos personales del fallecido, por si quería conservar algo, dado que pensaba donarlo todo a una escuela.

Él, incapaz de mirar nada que le recordara a su amigo -cosa imposible, dado que todo le recordaba a él- , se negó.

Volvió a ir a ver a su psicóloga. Ésta última, bastante impresionada, le preguntó que porqué acudía a ella, después de 18 meses desde el incidente. El Dr. Watson contestó que era lo único que podía hacer.

Fue una sesión muy larga y muy dura para él. El tener que expresar sus sentimientos se le estaba dando fatal, tal vez influenciado por la actitud que tuvo que tomar cuando estuvo en Afganistán.

Después de esa interminable hora decidió dar un paseo para aclarar sus ideas. Mientras caminaba, empezó a recriminarse su actitud. "¿Por qué no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en él?", pensaba. Absorto como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad.

Cuando vio que una silueta -algo borrosa, dado que había niebla- se paraba ante él, el Dr. Watson alzó la mirada.

-¡Inspector Lestrade!, exclamó-

Lejos de animarse, el ver a uno de los viejos amigos del difunto no hizo más que hundirlo en la tristeza.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Dr. Watson!, dijo el inspector aparentando cierta jovialidad en su tono-

Eso no hizo nada más que asquear a John. Esa actitud, tan feliz y despreocupada que tenía el inspector, tuvo un efecto muy negativo en su moral.

-"¿Cómo puede estar tan feliz después de lo ocurrido?", pensó John-

Habían pasado 18 meses, sí. Pero él lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. El cuerpo ensangrentado de su amigo tirado en el suelo...Esa imagen realmente le aterrorizaba. Incluso le perseguía por las noches .El pobre John tenía la angustiosa sensación de estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla, y quería despertar cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo estás?, dijo el inspector-

-Bien..., contestó totalmente desganado-

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito, ofreció-

Una parte de John inmediatamente pensó en rechazar la oferta, pero la otra parte pensó que quizá sería bueno hablar con una persona distinta a su psicóloga. Aceptó.

John seguía al inspector mientras éste le llevaba por un sinfín de calles. Andaba totalmente autómata, replicándose el haber aceptado a acompañar al inspector. El pobre no hacía más que contradecirse a sí mismo, y eso le ponía de los nervios.

El inspector le llevó a un garito que le pareció bastante...aceptable. Se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada, lejos de curiosos y de miradas indiscretas.

Lestrade pidió una ronda para él y para su amigo a pesar de las negativas de John. Ambos bebieron, aunque John apenas le dio un sorbo a su vaso. Estaba realmente cansado. El día en la clínica había resultado agotador, y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Lestrade empezó a hablar sobre temas sin importancia, a los cuales John contestaba con simples evasivas, dando a entender que la conversación no le interesaba para nada.

-John-, dijo el inspector con cierto tono de seriedad en su voz.

-¿Mmm…?-, dijo John, sin ni siquiera mirarle

-Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero él no lo era todo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-…-, no contestó

-¡Vamos, John! ¡Abre los ojos! Sí, era un buen amigo, aunque algo engreído. Pero se fue. ¡Se fue, John! Y no volverá

El pobre John estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Dos lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. Se levantó a toda prisa y se marchó a casa, mientras el inspector se cruzó de brazos y suspiró

John abrió la puerta de su casa, entró y la cerró de un portazo, corriendo a tirarse al sofá. Se tapó la cara con un cojín. No podía llorar, su hombría no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, las palabras del inspector sí habían hecho mella en él.

-Ese maldito inspector…-, dijo entre suspiros.

Se pasó casi toda la tarde en esa postura, cavilando la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque se levantó una o dos veces para comer algo. Ya bien entrada la noche, decidió ir a su dormitorio a descansar un poco. Se tiró sobre la cama como si fuera un peso muerto, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse la ropa. Se durmió al instante.

-John, soy un farsante. Un pirado al que todos creían ser un genio. Yo…Te mentí. Yo creé a Jimm Moriarty. Adiós…John.

-¡Nooo!-, John se incorporó, sudando, jadeando y con los ojos desorbitados. Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró. Se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-Otra vez la misma pesadilla…-, volvió a suspirar, alicaído

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Estaba agotado, no había dormido nada y a las seis tenía que empezar a prepararse para ir a la clínica. Pero no quería volver a dormir, por miedo.

Así que se levantó, se preparó el desayuno y se sentó en el sofá a ver uno de esos programas basura que ponen durante la madrugada. Terminó de desayunar sin apenas atender a la televisión, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, donde permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos durante largo rato. Su despertador sonó, arrancándole de aquel agradable estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba. Se salió, lo apagó y se vistió para ir a trabajar.

-Allá vamos…Otro día más-, se dijo a sí mismo con la vana intención de animarse

La mañana en la clínica fue de lo más aburrida para el doctor. Justo cuando iba a salir a tomar un café, una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación, diciendo que una tal "Molly Hooper" deseaba verle. Y que era muy urgente

El Dr. Watson se aclaró la garganta, y le dijo que la hiciera pasar. La primera impresión que tuvo el Dr. Watson sobre la joven Molly fue la misma que la de la primera vez que la vio. Una joven bastante linda, aunque ciertamente nerviosa.

Molly se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la de John y cruzó las piernas

-Dígame… ¿Qué le ocurre?-, intentó parecer lo más profesional posible, aunque el estar en compañía de alguien conocido le tentó a ser un poco más flexible con su forma de actuar

-Dr. Watson, sé que usted y yo no hemos hablado demasiado, pero…*Dudó un momento, reflexionando qué palabras elegir* ¿Se acuerda usted de…Sherlock Holmes…?

¿Acordarse? ¿¡Acordarse! ¡No había ni un maldito día en el que no hubiera pensado en él!

Esa pregunta le pilló desprevenido

-Sinceramente, no creo que hablar de ello me vaya a ayudar a averiguar qué le…

-Simplemente conteste-, le cortó Molly con su típica voz dulce

Primero suspiró, después se recuestó en su silla y miró a su "paciente" a los ojos

-Sí, claro que le recuerdo-, fue lo único que acertó a decir

-Antes de que muriera…Él…Él me dio esto para usted

Molly cogió su bolso y sacó un pequeño objeto rosa que deslizó suavemente por la mesa hasta llegar a las manos del doctor

-Un… ¿Móvil…?-, dijo mientras lo cogía

Molly tan sólo asintió

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Aún después de muerto, su querido Sherlock parecía querer seguir jugando con él

-Oh, creo recordar…que también me dijo algo…respecto a una cara

Molly intentó recordar qué le dijo exactamente

-¿Una cara…?-, al parecer, eso también intrigó al Dr. Watson

-Algo así como "la cara marca el lugar"…,-Molly no pudo evitar reír con nostalgia. –Siempre dijo que quería haber sido pirata

John no pudo evitar sonreír, sin apartar la mirada del móvil. –Típico de él…-

De pronto, Molly se levantó. –Bu-bueno, Dr…T-tengo que irme-, se fue hacia la puerta

-Pero, ¡espere! ¡Yo no…!

(Ruido de puerta al cerrarse)

Suspiró y volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia "esa cosa rosa horrorosa", según pensaba él. No pudo evitar sonreír, e incluso pensó que el haber hablado de nuevo de Sherlock le había sentado bien. Volvía a ser él mismo. O, al menos, una parte de lo que en su día fue

El resto del día en la clínica se le pasó volando. Estaba… ¿Feliz? Seguramente ni él mismo sabría describir cómo se sentía. Cuando acabó su turno, volvió a casa, se quitó la cazadora y fue a prepararse una sustanciosa cena mientras tarareaba la canción que había escuchado en el taxi en el trayecto de vuelta. No podía evitar sonreír. Cenó animadamente en el salón mientras veía un canal de comedia en la tele. Le resultó increíble el recordar cómo reír. Se fue pronto a la cama, después de un agotador día de trabajo y de sentimientos encontrados, y se sumergió en un mundo de plácidos sueños, libre de pesadillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí os dejo la segunda parte. He intentado hacerla un poco más "dulce", que en esta vida no todo son desgracias, ¿no? En fin, como siempre, os agradecería que valorarais el resultado. Recordad: Sois vosotros los que me motiváis a seguir escribiendo

**¿Quizá nosotros?**

En su sueño, John vio que estaba andando por las calles de Londres. Era de noche. Sherlock iba a su lado hablando y lanzando a veces sus típicos comentarios mordaces. Fueron caminando cada vez más deprisa, internándose por oscuros callejones hasta llegar a uno sin salida. John estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios hacían allí, cuando, de pronto, Sherlock le agarró de la cazadora, acercó su rostro al suyo y…

*Pip, pip, pip, pip*

¡Mmmm…!.-se quejó John, lanzándole la almohada al despertador

¡No quiero ir al trabajo!,- se revolvió un poco en la cama. Estuvo unos cinco minutos más amorronado en la cama hasta que al final se decidió y se levantó. Fue al baño, y después al salón, totalmente adormilado.

Miró el calendario, costumbre que había adoptado cuando vivía en Baker Street, y para su sorpresa vio que era sábado.

-¿¡Y para eso me despiertas! ,- le chilló amenazadoramente al despertador, para después negar con la cabeza y prepararse un café que le ayudaría a despejarse. Era sábado, cierto. Pero pese a que no tenía que trabajar, tampoco había hecho ningún plan para el fin de semana. Tuvo una idea. Iría a ver a su antigua casera, la señora Hudson, y le preguntaría si el piso seguía libre. Seguramente John se arrepentiría después, pero era tal el grado de euforia que sentía en ese momento que no dudó ni un instante en coger su cazadora y salir a la calle.

-¡John! ¿Qué haces aquí? ,- dijo la casera, sorprendida e invitándole a pasar

-Buenos días, señora Hudson. Venía a preguntarle, emm…-Dudó un momento al escoger las palabras- Sigue…-Se aclaró la garganta- ¿Sigue sin alquilar el piso? Me gustaría volver a adquirirlo

La señora Hudson no daba crédito

-No, querido. Todavía no. Si estás tan seguro entonces, el piso es tuyo. Aunque tenía entendido que no querías volver a…

-¡Gracias, señora Hudson!,- le cortó John, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Se despidió de ella y salió a la calle. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire y sonrió feliz y contento consigo mismo. Llamó a los de la mudanza, los cuales le ayudarían a trasladar sus pertenencias. No eran muchas, pero le gustaría conservarlas. Su pistola, de cuando estuvo en el ejército. Su antiguo bastón, del cual se reía por haberle despojado de toda utilidad, su gorra, la cual miraba con añoranza desde aquel caso…

-La mujer…,- dijo con cierto tono de envidia, aunque al momento negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Primero, el sueño de esa mañana, y ahora se sorprendió maldiciendo a la que una vez pudo ser –pero no fue- la amante de Sherlock.

Partió raudo a lo que a partir de ahora sería su antigua morada, dispuesto a empaquetar todos los objetos que creyera importantes, o que tuvieran algún valor para él. En menos de dos horas ya lo tenía todo empaquetado. Se limpió el sudor de su frente, suspiró cansadamente y sonrió feliz. ¿Desde cuando era él tan activo? En fin, ahora eso no importaba. De pronto, recordó lo que le había dicho Molly el día anterior. "La cara marca el lugar". Tenía que admitir que eso sonaba muy infantil. Pero bueno, así era Sherlock. Un crío. Cogió el teléfono rosa y lo encendió.

-Procediendo a reconocimiento facial. Por favor, enfoque hacia el rostro que desea ser reconocido

Una voz de hombre que le resultaba tremendamente familiar salió del teléfono

-Sherlock, idiota… ¿En qué estabas pensando? -Río un poco y apuntó el teléfono hacia su misma cara-

-Nombre: John Hamish Watson

-Relación: Incapaz de describir. Pendiente de actualización

John se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Incapaz de describir? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Estaba claro que él y Sherlock eran sólo amigos, lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se resintió. De alguna manera, eso le dolió

Pero una vez más negó con la cabeza, reprochándose

-Sólo amigos,- se dijo para sí

Ese momento de auto-crítica terminó rápidamente, pues el teléfono continuó hablando

-Hola, John. Veo que Molly te dio el recado. Buena chica. ¿Debería invitarla a un café? –Soltó su típica risa sarcástica, a la cual John respondió sonriendo bobamente- En fin, que me desvío del tema. Si estás escuchando esto es que algo terrible debe de haberme pasado. Espero que no hayas llorado mucho –Con cierto retintín. John lo maldijo en su interior- Pero no debes preocuparte. Soy un semi-dios, ¿recuerdas? No puedo morir. Supongo que creé este mensaje sólo para darte palabras de ánimo y blah, blah, blah. Un saludo. Sherlock -Fin del mensaje-

John aferró el teléfono con fuerza. Esa era…su voz…Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en aflorar, pero se reprimió, dado que ya era hora de volver a Baker Street. Apagó el teléfono y se decidió a esperar a los muchachos de la mudanza, que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Nota: Bueno, pues…Hasta aquí el final de la segunda parte. Sí, sí. Sé que es más corta que la anterior, pero es que quería dejar el hilo argumental ahí, para después poder explayarme en el tercer capítulo, que seguramente será el último. Espero que lo esperéis con ansias Un saludo


	3. Chapter 3

Último capítulo de "Una vida sin ti no es vida". Leedlo sin prisas, disfrutadlo. Y poned música emotiva, que eso ayuda xD (Por favor, no lloréis) He de decir que al principio no estaba muy satisfecho con esta trilogía, y que pensaba dejarlo en el primer capítulo. Pero vuestro apoyo me ha animado mucho a seguir escribiendo estas -y otras- historias. En fin, que me estoy yendo por las ramas. Lo dicho, disfrutadlo y comentad ;)

"**Sabía que no me fallarías, Sherlock"**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Molly había ido a visitarle a su consulta, y John tenía que admitir que su vida había mejorado mucho desde entonces. La señora Hudson se alegró mucho de su regreso, y se ofreció a cocinarle algo especial, a lo que John aceptó agradecido. Aparte de eso, su vida continuó como siempre. Bueno, como siempre no. Desde que descubrió para qué servía ese teléfono lo llevaba consigo a todas partes. Cada vez que apuntaba disimuladamente a la cara de alguno de sus desdichados conocidos -Entiéndase por Lestrade, la sargento Donovan o incluso Mycroft- podía deleitarse con los comentarios que había recopilado Sherlock en el teléfono de cada una de esas personas. Y, ¿para qué negarlo? Siempre se reía, y más de una vez le habían echado una mirada recriminatoria por su conducta. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Estaba feliz, aunque tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos a un Sherlock más…físico. Pero bueno, el teléfono le servía para ir tirando. Pero ahora que hacía memoria, sí que había unos pequeños cambios en su vida. Se tiraba las tardes viendo la telenovela que Sherlock y la señora Hudson solían ver juntos -Sherlock para poder criticarla, la señora Hudson…Bueno, pues porque era la señora Hudson-

-Te estás volviendo un blandengue, John…,- se recriminó a sí mismo, pero él sabía que en realidad le gustaba hacer eso

Por otra parte, John no había estado perdiendo tanto el tiempo. Había decidido ponerse a cocinar, y de hecho, es lo que hacía. Nada de esas comidas basura que solía tomar, y sabía que cenar fuera todos los días no era solución. Así que, harto de esa situación, se había comprado un libro de recetas y se había puesto manos a la obra

Se acercaba San Valentín, y John estaba decidido a darles una sorpresa a todos con su recién adquirida habilidad para la cocina. Se arremangó, se puso su delantal, cogió su libro de recetas y encendió el horno

-¡Tarta de chocolate al estilo Watson!,- se dijo a sí mismo, contento con su plan

Puso la radio para hacer un poco más ameno el rato y empezó a preparar la tarta. De hecho, le estaba resultando muy fácil. De vez en cuando picaba un poco de esto o un poco de aquello, aunque estaba realmente concentrado en su tarea. Tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de que "la cosa rosa horrorosa" estaba vibrando. Pero él sin inmutarse. Y pasaron las horas. Terminó de preparar el pastel. John quedó encantado por cómo había quedado su "obra maestra". Lo dejó enfriar y volvió al salón

*Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz*

Otra vez ese maldito teléfono estaba vibrando

-¿Mmm…?

John, intrigado, se levantó y lo cogió

-¿Diez mensajes? ¿De quién demonios serán?

Se puso a ver los mensajes, todos enviados a lo largo del día

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"¿Limpió la señora Hudson mi habitación?"

-"Echo de menos tu café"

-"¿Cenas solo?"

-"¿Me echas de menos?"

Y así hasta el noveno mensaje. John no podía creérselo. Estaba llorando. Pero todavía quedaba el último mensaje

-"Feliz día de San Valentín, John. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta para mi?"

Fin

Nota: ¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? He de decir que me sentía realmente inspirado y decidí terminar esta trilogía. Oh, y la idea no ha sido del todo mía. Lo del teléfono y los mensajes lo he sacado de una foto de deviantart. Así que, desde aquí mando mi agradecimiento a la persona que la creara. Y a todos vosotros, que seguís apoyándome


End file.
